Namimori
by Ancient Spoon
Summary: Let me introduce you to Namimori, the personification of the city in which our favorite characters live. I'm sure you will like him after all he is just a normal person -like everyone else in the city. Oneshot. Hetalia inspired but Hetalia characters only mentioned once.


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it belongs to Akira Amano.

The Hetalia charas really aren't important -I even couldn't have mentioned them at all- so I didn't put this up as a crossover. I checked the story the best I could but I'm sure that there are still mistakes so, please, feel free to point them out. (Naturally, I would be happy about any feedback you give :D).

Enjoy! :)

-X-

**Namimori**

-X-

Namimori was a quiet and nice city in Japan. You would never find such a _nice and quiet_ city again anywhere in the world. The environment was good, the neighbours were friendly, daily live was orderly thanks to a Hibari Kyoya and everyone was happy.

Yes, Namimori was a nice and quiet city. And full of weirdos.

So it was no wonder that Namimori himself was not normal either. He, as in the personification of the city, _was_ Namimori after all.

But let us introduce him first; Namimori was a normal person and appeared to be a teenager at the age of 14 with the standard Japanese black hair and brown eyes. He preferred to be called Mori, because Nami sounds to girly so don't you ever call him that.

To be clear: he was a guy, no matter the nonsense his people sometimes said. Stuff like "Oh Namimori, she is such a beauty, isn't she?" was so totally wrong. His Name was Mori, not Nami.

…Well, Nami _was_ indeed his name, just not his _first_ name. He was Nami Mori or Mori Nami for all the westerners. It was not his fault that some idiot wrote his name together once upon a time and that he was stuck with it.

Anyways, he was getting caught up with old issues. Moving on, Mori (not Nami) liked to do lots of things. His favourite was watching his people, not in a creepy way of course. Watching out for his people was his job! And he only watched jerks in the creepy way because they were jerks and deserved is. _And_ it was so much **fun** to see them freak out.

Well, as stated above Namimori was a quiet city so he needed something fun to do from time to time. It wasn't as if he did it on a regular basis or something like that, so stop looking at him like that.

So when Mori was not creepily stalking people he liked to watch the daily life unfold. He liked watching girls like Sasagawa Kyoko walk out of the cake shop with the biggest smile on her face, he liked to watch Hibari Kyoya bit people to death, he liked to watch children playing in the streets, he liked to watch Hibari beat up people, he liked to watch Yamamoto Takeshi's baseball games, he liked to watch Sasagawa Ryohei running through the streets screaming "EXTREME" every five seconds and naturally he liked to watch people getting beaten up by Hibari.

He did, however, _not_ like Hibari trying to beat him up for crowding so this source of entertainment was more often than not cut short, damn. So he busied himself with talking people into buying him things like coke, walking around on his hands, going to the hairdresser just to come back the next day with his hair same as it was before the haircut, building giant sandcastles in the sandbox in his park, feeding birds, talking to people and creepy-people-watching, naturally.

Yes, Mori was not what one would call a normal person but no one speared the guy a second glace thinking he was a circus performer or an artist or whatever. So Mori figured he was a normal guy and happily carried on losing all his commonsense, if he ever had any to begin with.

Namimori could for the life of him not figure out just _what_ this commonsense thing was; people who visited the city often told him that he did not have it. But apparently some guy named Sawada Tsunayoshi had it.

And that confused Mori even more; the guy was called Dame-Tsuna, was lazy, had bad grades and was unhappy all the time. If commonsense led to that, then he was happier without it. Those visitor and Dame-Tsuna were just total weidos.

And then one day Mori's favourite person in the whole world appeared in his city because of Weirdo-Tsuna: Reborn. The baby was so much fun and brought so much entertainment! Reborn's specialty was making people happy.

Mori found it wonderful how he punched the terrible commonsense out of Tsuna and did a victory dance the first time Weirdo-Tsuna ran through the city in his boxers. The boy was learning how to have fun!

Reborn also brought other fun people like Gokudera Hayato with his fireworks, Lambo with his cool toys, Bianchi with her great cooking, I-pin with her great firework-trick, Fuuta with his giant book and Dino the Comedian with his funny falls and his fans (his men) to the city.

But the most fun thing in the world was and will always be _the mafia game_.

(It was so great that Mori was ashamed that Reborn was not one of his people and he really wanted to meet this Italy were Reborn was from. Unfortunately Japan told him that cities were not allowed at World Conferences but that he would gladly give his compliments to Italy).

The mafia game was the best; it brought even more interesting people and situations to watch.

He watched happily as the first rival in the game appeared: Rokudo Mukuro and the Kokuyo Gang. They all had cool tricks and Mori was sure that at one point they were circus performers. If they had not joined the mafia game, it would have been a pity that they quit the circus.

Surprisingly Weirdo-Tsuna's Team –which was called Vongola which sounded like something to eat –won and leaving the circus had its consequences because some other circus performers called Vendice chained Mukuro and his gang up and dragged them back. That was one mean circus.

Mori watched happily as a new game rival appeared. Xanxus' Team and Weirdo-Tsuna's Team had a cool sumo tournament. Everyone got hurt but it was in spirit of the game so it was okay. Xanxus apparently had Daddy-troubles but who wouldn't if your dad gave you scars like that. Personally Mori thought that they looked really, really cool.

It was also revealed that Weirdo-Tsuna's dad had also been playing the mafia game for a long time and even had an apprentice named Basil in the game. Mori was highly offended because the man had never before played the game in his city.

And then the worst most terrible thing happened: The players disappeared one after the other. I-it was hell on Earth, he could not put it into words. He had watched and watched _and watched_ but now he could not watch anymore.

It was boring, not even creeping people out was interesting anymore. How had he survived before Reborn? He could not imagine a time before he began following Weirdo-Tsuna and having so much fun.

His life completely resolved around the mafia game and Reborn and Weirdo-Tsuna and Gokudera and Yamamoto and Ryohei and Kyoko and Lambo and I-pin and Haru and Nana and Hibari and Mukuro and Chrome and Xanxus and Squalo and Bel and Dino and Fuuta and Bianchi and, and, and!

He just did not know what to do anymore! He had even started wearing the Namimori Middle School uniform everywhere he went, refreshed his old material arts skills and always came up with new ways to stalk Weirdo-Tsuna without him noticing.

The torture ended with an earthquake and a splitting headache. As those memories that where his but not really floated into him he saw all of the things he had missed. He was once again highly offended because getting those memories just was not the same.

He had wanted to watch those things himself, not his future-self! He had wanted to be there! He wanted to be part of it! He wanted to go to Weirdo-Tsuna and demand why they had not taken him with them. Wasn't he always there watching? He had watched and watched _and watched_!

Yes, he had always watched, because he was Namimori the nice and once quiet city in Japan. But Mori, the personification did not feel like watching anymore.

So he stopped.

-X-

For Tsuna another day of torture at school had just ended and he was walking home with Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun. Well, at least Enma seemed like a nice guy, maybe he could make a new friend without involving him in the mafia just once.

But before he could think about how Reborn never failed to destroy those ideas without mercy, a guy his age stepped in front of him and his friends. He looked like an ordinary Japanese citizen with his short black hair and brown eyes.

He was wearing the Namimori Middle School uniform but Tsuna had never seen him in his life… yet his hyperintuition was telling him that he had always known this guy.

"Hi Weirdo-Tsuna!" he said with a bright grin "I'm Nami Mori, the personification of your city, and I really want to join your Team in the mafia game! It's nice to meet you!"

As Yamamoto laughed and Gokudera started yelling at Nami Mori for being so rude to the Juudaime, Tsuna's hyperintuition was telling him that everything the guy had spoken was the truth. Not that he really needed it to tell him _that_. Reborn could pull five weirder things out of his sleeve at any moment.

Tsuna at this point would probably believe about anything. His poor, poor commonsense was slowly and painfully being murdered by Reborn. Before he could dwell on his loss any further said home tutor from hell landed on his head with a brutal kick and told the living city that he had to pass a test before joining.

Once again Tsuna did not need his intention to tell him that the smile on Reborn's face meant trouble.

-X-

So Mori had stopped watching and just walked up to Tsuna to introduce himself. He _was_ Namimori after all –the city full of weirdos.


End file.
